User talk:Ochrolv
Welcome Hello and welcome to Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Once Upon a Time in Garterbelt page. Please make sure to read the wiki's guidelines before contributing. The Community Portal is a great place to start in case you are feeling lost. Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bütterfly (Talk) 05:08, May 4, 2011 Re: Episode summaries format Hello Ochrolv, First of all, welcome to the wiki. I hope you'll like it here. Feel free to edit as much as you want, if you have any other question, or ideas to expand articles and stuff, leave a message on my talk page so I can help. :) I've checked your edits, and I've got to thank you for fixing all those grammar and spelling mistakes. No need to worry, your edits have been completely helpful, and make sentences flow better. Thank you for your contributions! -- XOXO Bütterfly 03:40, May 6, 2011 (UTC) If you want to edit a whole paragraph, go ahead. Be bold. If you believe those summaries need to be fixed, or want to add a sentence and stuff, go for it. I wrote those summaries, and to tell you the truth, I think they're not very good... So I would be very thankful if you fixed anything you think needs to be fixed, or even rewritten. =) Thank you. -- XOXO Bütterfly 17:07, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Brief's trivia Good night, Sorry for replying this late, I was busy working on my final assignments for college. Anyway, actually, I think you are right. Those are things people know by default after watching an episode. The trivia section should not state obvious things like that, however, I'm not sure where to move that information to. Because I think it doesn't belong in the overall character profile... maybe we should make a new section in each of the episodes pages saying which characters make appearances? I'm not too sure. Thank you. Bütterfly 03:58, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I know, my finals are next week, so you can pretty much imagine how stressed I'm feeling right now haha. And yeah, I concur, we should wait for a second season (or at least the ova or something) before adding those sections to the episodes pages. There aren't many important characters yet. ...I really hope there will be a second season. Bütterfly 22:26, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thank very much. ♥ Bütterfly 21:21, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Problem with the PSG special Which player are you currently using? I highly recommend you download VLC media player, it plays almost any type of video file. I hope this helps. *http://www.videolan.org/vlc/ I'm glad you could fix the problem. And yes please! That would be wonderful. I can't understand a word of japanese haha. Bütterfly 21:04, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Bad News & Idea I'm not sure either. What I know is that YouTube lets some anime stay, but most of them are already subbed by an external party. Normally, they take raws down due to copyright. I don't now what would happen if I tried to upload the SB episode though. Bütterfly 19:19, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thats perfect, thank you. I hope someone'll sub it soon. :) Bütterfly 20:18, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Update I'm really glad fans have been enjoying the video. And ignore the selfish people, really, they don't desereve anyone's attention/anger. On the bright side, I found someone uploaded the subbed video yesterday. It is on Youtube, here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ydJN22GuKhg. And don't worry about that, I'm very greateful you've been fixing all those grammar and spelling mistakes in the wiki. So no need to apologize. :) Bütterfly 22:21, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: My error No problem. In fact, I'm really thankful you found the movie the title of the short was based off of. I certainly couldn't, to tell you the truth, I'm still trying to look out for the title references of all the other shorts (with no luck whatsoever). Bütterfly 05:09, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: A favor Hello, I'm alright, thank you. I'm really glad you enjoyed the games, they're very good, and so is the soundtrack. Anyway, here are the links: *Ace Attorney - http://www.megaupload.com/?d=AYYT35YC *Justice For All - http://www.megaupload.com/?d=6IMU4466 *Trials and Tribulations - http://www.megaupload.com/?d=H28F0N85 Enjoy! Bütterfly 23:12, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I know right?! There were times when I just wanted to pull my hair out! Because I couldn't figure out how to solve a case. I really love Bridge to the Tournabout too, even though the girl Dahlia creeps me out haha. And I know, I also love couples/love interests in series I enjoy, but only if I like both the characters, and/or the couples make sense. :D Bütterfly 02:01, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I love Phoenix and Iris' relationship too. It's so sweet, and it feels... real. I don't know how to explain haha. Because sometimes, there are couples that just... feel forced and are unbeliabable (Twilight *cough*), but Phoenix/Iris is not one of them. I think the writers did a fantastic job with the couple, and that case overall. Yeah... Apollo Justice happens a couple years later, so the huge time skip somewhat blurs what has happened with several of the characters. Phoenix Wright fans uniteee. Bütterfly 17:47, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:The Newest & Unnecessary Page Thank you for informing me about it. The page has been delated. Bütterfly 15:47, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sources I'm not sure quite if wikipedia is a reliable source when it comes to transformers, as I am not very familiar with the topic myself. But I guess it's alright, as long as the new source posted is more reliable and explains things better... Seeing it is from transformers wiki, I think it's okay. :) -- Bütterfly εїз (talk • • sandbox) 16:58, August 1, 2011 (UTC) No problem, here: *http://www.megaupload.com/?d=KU32ON61 I hope you'll like it. :) -- Bütterfly εїз (talk • • sandbox) 15:55, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, only a couple of characters make reapperances in that game. :( I kind of wanted to see Miles. Since he is my favourite character... but whatever haha, I still enjoyed the game. And no problem, if you ever need help with anything else, just tell me. :) -- Bütterfly εїз (talk • • sandbox) 15:22, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: New wiki editing layout When wikia first launched the new editing layout thing, it was an optional feature. I've never liked it either, to be honest (it is confusing and the text is too big). But now it has been made "live" in all wikis... so yes, wikia forced it upon us. Sorry for the inconvenience. -- Bütterfly εїз (talk • • sandbox) 19:26, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Future Changes? Hello, I'm doing fine, thanks. A little busy with college and whatnot, but I'm okay overall haha. Right now, the new navigation thing is optional, as it is still being tested and stuff. But in the near future, it will be forced on all wikis (like the new editor thing). I was thinking of enabling it, actually. I'll test it out, if it works for everyone, I'll leave it on, I guess. -- Bütterfly εїз (talk • • sandbox) 20:30, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I finally worked it out, any comments, ideas or suggestions? :) -- Bütterfly εїз (talk • • sandbox) 21:28, October 10, 2011 (UTC)